Who Is Better? Mario or Luigi?
by Me and my pet chain chomp
Summary: Hey! Hey everyone! It's my first ever, Who Is Better show? And this one's on your favorite plumber heroes! But who can be top-plumber? Mario? Or Luigi? Send your questions and I'll post 'em in the chapters! And fangirls? Let's keep it clean when one of them wins. Okay?
1. Chapter 1: The Author's Opinion

_Who Is Better? Mario or Luigi?_

**Chapter 1: The Author's Opinion!**

Heeeeeey everyone! And welcome to the awesome show of "Who's Better?"

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Thank you. Thank you. And now, we will introduce the two of our most lovable heroes, drum roll PLEASE!

*Drum roll plays.*

"MARIO AND LUIGI!"

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: So, Mario and Luigi. How are you two?

Mario: I'm good!

Luigi: Me too!

Me: Fantastic! And how do you like our show?

Mario: Love it!

Luigi: Love it as well!

Me: Awesome! I'm so glad you guys could make it to our show on time! Anyways, why don't you guys say hello to all your fans.

_Mario and Luigi step up and wave to the crowd as the entire audience screams in joy._

Luigi: Wow! They really like us!

Me: Yep.

_Mario and Luigi then sit back down._

Me: So, you know how this show works. Each question is given to one of you and that question MUST be answered with a yes or a no, or an explanation.

_Mario and Luigi nod._

Me: And whoever gets the most votes of which one of you is top-plumber becomes Nintendo's BEST mascot!

_The camera then focuses on Luigi as he softly cries tears of joy._

Luigi: R-Really?

Me: Yep, and Luigi?

Luigi: Y-Yeah?

Me: Here's a tissue.

Luigi: Thanks.

Me: Anyways! Back to our show! The first question has been submitted by the handsome, smart, charming, helpful, awesome author! 00LITTLEGUY00!

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Question number 1 is for Luigi!

_The camera again focuses on Luigi as he smiled._

Me: The question is… "If you could make your very own game, WHAT would it be?

Luigi: Oh! Well, um, let's see. My very own game would be called… Paper Luigi: The Ultimate Showdown!

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

Luigi: *smiles* I bet the fangirls would LOVE that!

Me: *snorts loudly*

Luigi: Hey!

Me: Sorry Luigi! I've just never seen you play the main character in a Paper Mario game!

Luigi: Yes I have! In Super Paper Mario! I was a HUGE main character!

Me: Yeah right! You were the main ENEMY character of the game!

Luigi: Exactly!

Me: Dude, you were Mr. L! Who would like THAT name? Am I right fangirls?

Fangirls: What did you say about Mr. L?

Me: Um, n-nothing. Heh, I mean, Mr. L's awesome!

Fangirl: AND?

Me: He's cool!

Fangirl: AND?

Me: His name rocks!

Fangirl: BECAUSE?

Me: He's Luigi?

Fangirl: SO THAT MEANS?

Me: Um, that game should be the best game ever?

Fangirl: Yes. AND DON'T EVER COMMENT ON MR. L POORLY EVER AGAIN! OR YOU'LL GET IT!

Audience: OHHHHHH! SHE TOLD YOU!

Me: Shut up!

Me: Ahem, anyways, okay! Now that you've gotten Luigi's answer, and if you see the review at the lower bottom of your screen of your computer, phone, iphone, tablet, etc., write what you think, and if you disagree, write what Luigi's new game should be called!

Luigi: I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS!

Audience and Fans: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Thank you for seeing our first question and be sure to stay tuned after this commercial!

Commercial: This is my lawn. And my lawnmower isn't working right because the store sold it broken. What do you do when you have a cheap knock-off lawnmower that you bought from an antique shop?

…

Commercial: YOU BECOME A CONTRUCTION WORKER AND FIX THE DARN THING!

Commercial: Heck yeah! GO TO BOB'S CONTRUCTION WORKER TO FIX YOUR LAWNMOWER STORE TODAY! AND IF YOU ACT NOW, YOU'LL GET THIS FREE KEYCHAIN AND A BOTTLE OF SOAP IN THIS OFFER! DON'T DELAY, ACT NOW!

Commercial: BOB'S CONTRUCTION WORKER TO FIX YOUR LAWNMOWER SO IT CAN MOW YOUR LAWN LIKE A SOLDIER STORE! IT'S FREEEEEEE!

Commercial: Tax is required.


	2. Chapter 2: Does Everyone Hate Mario?

**Author's Note: Ahem, I would like to give you a good old thank you for the five reviews I've gotten only the first chapter! Thanks you guys and girls!**

**Let's see here…**

**Luigi seems to be the only plumber that is been given more questions than Mario has! What's up with that?**

**I mean, Luigi IS stinkin' awesome and all but, c'mon guys! Give Mario some love! He IS important to Nintendo's history after all!**

**Oh and, fangirls of that masked Mr. L, don't worry. I really liked that guy. He's cool with his opposite personality of the (sometimes) cowardly plumber. Mr. L ROCKS!**

**ANYWAYS! I am currently accepting OC's to be on our show to give the plumbers questions in person. Just give me the name, personality, gender, and question, and Lakitu will obey the commands and put your fantastic OC on our show!**

**Well, that's all for now, back to you Fanfic!**

**Chapter 2: Does Everyone Hate Mario?**

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: What are you guys cheering for?

Fan #9: We saw the poll for Luigi go up!

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Luigi! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_The camera focuses on Luigi who cheers!_

Luigi: Wow! Cool! I DO have a lot of fangirls! I'm so happy! Thanks everyone!

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: *rolls eyes* Luigi you lucky dog.

Me: ANYWAYS! Back to the show!

Me: Luigi? How are you feeling right now?

Luigi: Completely… proud… of… my… fans!

Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Stop cheering dang it! You're gonna ruin my ears!

Me: Anyways, that's very good Luigi! I'm proud of you!

Me: Next question Lakitu!

_Suddenly, a giant board appeared on the front of the wall across from the plumbers. There, it read._

Lakitu: Ooooo, the next question is a little bad for Mario there.

Mario: What? Why?

Lakitu: The next question is from SuperPineappleWolf123.

Mario: Whoa, that's a unique name.

Lakitu: The question is…

Lakitu: You are my least favorite character, I do not like you. So my question is, 'Why don't you ever give Luigi credit for helping you out on your adventures?"

Audience: Ohhhhhh!

Mario: What? But I DO give my bro credit! I swear!

Luigi: Well… there was this one time when you saved the princess and she gave you cake… and… well… you didn't give me any.

Mario: But… but… it was CHOCOLATE! C'mon bro! You know I love chocolate!

Luigi: I was pretty hungry.

Mario: *rolls eyes* really?

Luigi: *nods head* I had to BEG the princess to bake me one too. It was pretty embarrassing.

Mario: Grrrrr.

Luigi: Sorry bro.

Mario: I did give him some credit too! When we were out on our third side-scrolling adventure, I shared nearly all of my mushrooms! I nearly went hungry when I saw my bro eating up all my Mushrooms! I'm generous!

Me: Yeah whatever, now onto the next question! Lakitu!

Lakitu: The next question is from SuperPineappleWolf123 again.

Mario: Aw man…

Lakitu: What's your opinion of Luigi's Mansion? How did you feel?

Luigi: Well SPW, mind if I call you that?

Luigi: Well, my FIRST game was a scary game! And I'm not too fond of ghosts. I mean, it just HAD to be a scary game! I mean come on! I can't even believe the Nintendo company couldn't make me into a Paper game! That is so unfair! Don't you agree SPW?

Me: I sort of liked it.

Luigi: Well I didn't. Especially that King Boo guy. His tongue freaks me out.

Me: I don't blame ya.

Me: WELL! That's all we're given for right now, stay tuned after this commercial!

Commercial: You know how wet-wipes never really clean your hands?

Person: Nope.

Commercial: Then you should use… BOB'S CONSTRUCTION CLEANER ULTRA MEGA SUPER DRENCHED-WIPES! FILLED TO THE MAX WITH CLEANLINESS AND STUFF LIKE THAAAAAT!

Commercial: AND THAT'S NOT ALL! IF YOU ACT NOW, YOU'LL GET THIS FREE (USED) TOY AND A FREE BOTTLE OF SHAMPOO!

Person: Wow! Thanks Bob's Construction Cleaner Ultra Mega… um, whatever!

Commercial: Tax a probable for this item to work.

**Author's Note: Liked it? Hated it? Now, you can also go to my profile page and vote for the poll of which Mario character is your favorite! So far, Mr. L and Luigi are tied!**

**Well, see ya lata!**


End file.
